


Selfishness

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go podfic [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: ihikago, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Selfishness Summary: It was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfishness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Selfishness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6629) by Ungalad. 



> Title: Selfishness  
> Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
> Rating: G  
> Genre: Gen  
> Characters/Pairings: Waya, Isumi, Hikaru’s mom, Touya, Akari and Hikaru  
> Summary: It was an accident.  
> Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go isn’t mine, don’t sue me.
> 
>  
> 
> Author: [info]ungalad  
> Read by: [info]qem_chibati  
> Length: 3:05  
> File size: 2.82MB

Downloadable and embedded here: http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/audio/10/selfishness


End file.
